The beginning, Owen & his raptors
by finock
Summary: I fell in love with Jurassic World and couldn't get enough of Owen's relationship with his raptors. Instead of asking myself too many questions I decided to go ahead and make a "how things started" for Owen and his raptors. Setting takes place in 2014. I will not introduce Claire until further chapters. (Not sure when I'll be updating next)
1. Hatched, Ch 1

_(There's a lot of backstory that wasn't told in the movie and I figured that I would put my own twist. Although, I'm not really sure if I want to follow up on how the movie went exactly. But for the meantime I really hope you all enjoy. Honestly_ _I just fell in love with the connection Owen Grady had with his raptors and really wanted to make a "how things started" series._ _)_

* * *

 **Date: March 2014**

"Top of the morning!" Simon Masrani's smile beamed throughout the Hammond Creation Lab. All the workers glanced up at their CEO with a small smile or short wave. Usually Mr. Masrani would check in every other week on the status of the dinosaurs.

"Any update on our raptors?" Mr. Masrani asked Dr. Henry Wu.

Creating the velociraptors had been planned for the last two years all due to the lack of sponsors. No one wanted to be sponsor intelligent killing machines, but luckily InGen stepped to the plate. InGen pitched the idea of training the animals for safety reasons. Crazy as it was, Mr. Masrani was desperate enough to accept and just two years later and the magic had finally happened.

"They should be hatching within the next 3-4 days. But we're shooting for Friday." Dr. Wu smiled at his triumph.

"Excellent! They'll be ready by the time our trainer arrives."

"Who might that be?" Dr. Wu placed his clipboard under his arm.

"Some navy gent that Hoskins hired." Mr. Masrani knelt to observe the four raptor eggs closer.

"Really? A navy man?" Henry Wu asked.

"I was quite shocked too but if wild orcas or wild bengals can learn new tricks then let us not judge what a fellow human could learn." The CEO took his glance away from the raptor eggs and looked at his workers.

"Let's just hope he knows what he's doing." Dr. Wu whispered behind his clipboard.

* * *

Owen Grady knocked two more times on a metal door and sighed when there was no response. The day had been long and the temperature was gone to shit, now his friend decided to take his fucking time on answering the door. Staff on Isla Nublar pointed him in all the wrong directions that he was just bothered. But the door opened just before he knocked again.

"About fucking time." Owen said.

Suddenly his frown disappeared once he gave his friend a quick man hug.

"Been a long time." Barry squeezed Owen's arm.

"Way to fucking long." Owen smiled.

"Sorry about the wait. The boss man was on the phone and I couldn't exactly hang up." Barry waved his friend to the side and Owen obeyed.

The two men walked towards a huge metal door that opened at the press of a button. They did that once more until they finally got into the enclosure.

"They're still working on a couple of details but I think the constructors should be done by tonight."

"When are they putting the raptors in here?" Owen asked.

"Just after they hatch. There was talk about letting the raptors being born here but they first need to imprint on you."

"Why imprint?" Owen asked.

Owen had covered a years worth of reading about these dinosaurs but no book gave him hints on how to train them. Hoskins suggested him taking classes of lion training and he responded with a laugh. No trainer could get him ready for what was to come. Plus, Owen always taught himself in the heat of the moment. Be quick and react to the problem. That was always his motto.

"Velociraptors are pack animals, you see. They need a leader. Also the park doesn't want to make a mistake this time around so they need to know they have everything under control."

Owen chuckled when walking back over to his friend.

"Seems like I'm in for a shitty job."

"You're telling me." Garry smiled and cocked his head in the opposite direction. "The boss man said to drive you over to the lab."

The men climbed into a jeep that consisted of two seats and took off. On the way, the old friends caught each other up with latest stories.

"Why this job, Owen?" His French buddy asked.

"Hoskins wanted someone fresh from the field. A ton of people wanted the offer but I was the only survivor of the bunch."

"Survivor?" Garry's voice grew some concern.

"All the damn exams he gave. Physical, Emotional, and Intellectual." He counted with his fingers to keep count. "Lots of sorry asses failed the emotional tests."

"He wanted a guy that could keep well under pressure." Barry said.

Owen nodded but changed the subject right after. It wasn't the exact time to slip to his friend that his employer wanted to use these new dinosaurs as battle weapons for the nation. Really there was no turning back on the offer once he was given the mission but Owen wanted to step into this with an open mind and worry about all of that later on.

"We're here." Barry parked the jeep in front of a giant building.

Owen hopped off and glanced around at the empty entrance. The park wouldn't open for the next six hours so there was enough time to interact with the animals before they stripped Owen away from the room.

"Ready?" Garry asked.

"Not even a little bit." Owen chuckled, patting his friend on his back shoulder and stepped into the vacant laboratory. All of the workers were instructed to stay away from the room until further instructions.

"I'll be back in a few hours" Garry told his friend and left.

The doors closed behind Owen once he walked further towards the four eggs, expecting some movement or cracking of some sort but saw nothing. No one gave him a wait time or any information. What was he supposed to do once they hatched? Where there going to be guards outside incase they attacked? Could they attack once they hatched? What if he forgot everything he read? Fuck, now he was regretting taking the damn job. He could have been at home with some cheeto puffs in hand watching Breaking Bad but instead he was shitting his pants waiting for raptors that could possibly kill him at sight.

Minutes passed and no progress. Apparently the staff wanted him to suffer because there was nowhere to sit, in fact the whole room was emptied out. A crack echoed through the walls before Owen had the chance to complain.

He stared at the left side of the pack and stepped closer as another crack occurred.

"Fucking breathe-" Owen mumbled under his breath and turned his head to the right to hear yet another sound.

One. Two. He closed his eyes to breathe out slowly and finally approached the eggs. A tiny claw popped out of the shell, trying to push the rest of its arm out. The other two eggs were uncracked but the one right in front of him was. There was a small opening near the top of the egg that showed its eye, the eye that stared right up to meet Owen's.

"Hey girl" Owen whispered.

Slowly the four began to uncover themselves, leaving a brownish with yellow and green stripes in last place to reveal herself. Each one of them had different color pattering that would benefit him in the long run. Owen stepped closer in, taking the egg shell off from a blue striped raptor causing the animal to purr at his touch.

"That's it, girl." He said quietly.

The sisters had a difficultly standing that Owen almost had the temptation of picking and carrying them like lost treasures. He took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was observing him before he extended his hand towards the most greenish looking one. If she showed signs of dislike or distrust then he would avoid touching them all together. But luckily she didn't flinch or try snapping her small sharp teeth at him. Instead her eyes relaxed at his touch, purring just like the blue striped one did earlier. Owen smiled, cupping his hands under the greenish ones body and lifted her up just a bit and stroked the side of her face.

For the next few minutes he picked each one individually speaking to them to have the siblings used to his voice and touch.

"Hey, play nice" Owen ordered, pulling the blue striped away from the sandy yellow one. Even if they were semi laying down she still tilted her small head to the side to bite onto her sibling.

"Hey, I said relax." Owen placed his hand between the fighting baby raptors until each one calmed down.

"That's more like it" He stroked the blue stripped raptor, realizing that just like every animal (or pet) they were in need of a name. To give them a easier identity besides 'girl'.

"How corny would it be if I named you Blue?" He asked the blue stripped raptor, picking her up again.

Out of the rest of her siblings she was the one that struggled less in being held by him. The others usually squirmed after a few seconds which gave him the cue to return them to place but the blue one remained still until Owen decided to return her.

"You like that name?" Owen stroked under the raptors long neck. "Blue suits you. Yeah, I like that name." Owen talked to the newly named raptor.

Two swift knocks came from the glass door. Owen turned and waved his friend over.

"How are things goi-" Barry stopped his tracks when he noticed the animals and slowly walked the rest of the way. "Mon Dieu." He whispered in French.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Owen asked with a smile.

The yellow looking one snarled at the newcomer and gave a small growl towards Garry causing the rest following in her footsteps. The noises grew louder the more Barry stayed in place.

"Should I leave?" Barry asked.

Just a minute ago they were loving creatures purring at his touch and just like that, they switched. The only good thing his dad taught Owen growing up was to stand your ground to show the animal who's in control. It saved him from a lot of dog bites throughout his life, that's for sure. The rest of his friends always ran at the sight of an aggressive dog and always got bit.

"Nah. Stay there." Owen said, but the raptors continued giving growls towards his buddy.

Owen stared at the cranky raptors. He whistled loudly making them stop and in sync they all looked up at him.

"Cut the shit" Owen frowned not taking his eyes off of them until he saw them return to their normal states.

"Wow.." Barry took a deep breath and patted his old friend on his back. "Welcome to Jurassic World, my friend."

Owen smirked at the welcoming and kept eye contact with Blue making the animal purr.


	2. Week Later, Ch 2

**March 2014**

A week passed since the hatch of the raptors and already Owen had became popular though the staff at Jurassic World. Pretty soon staff were making small talk even the guards nodded with respect to the newest employee.

"You're loving this." Barry said as a blonde staff member smirked at Owen.

Owen snapped his head towards his friend and scoffed.

"It's polite to smile back, alright?" The two chuckled at the joke as they walked towards the raptor enclosure.

The raptors were put on display for the public the morning after they hatched. Owen had no knowledge of his raptors being shown to the world as if they were circus clowns until he checked into work the next day and heard a scream. Apparently Blue had 'attacked' the staff member explaining what velociraptors can do when Blue bit into the employees hand. Bit ironic don't you think? Owen tried explaining why having the raptors on display were all kinds of wrong. He even said lines like, 'of course they're going to attack!' or 'what kind of dumb ass decides to handle dangerous animals without knowing how to work with them?' The whole day was chaotic and finally the park allowed Owen to bring the newborn dinos to their enclosure.

"Morning girls!" Owen yelled from a distance.

The pack had a great ear and were able to recognize Owen or Barry's voice within a mile away. It took the girls a couple of days getting used to Barry's presence. But no other employee were able to come in contact with these animals simply because well Owen wasn't a fan of people poking at his girls and also to train the raptors that the ones that should be important are their trainers. It would tie the bond closer and limit the chance of a stranger wanting to control the raptors. Of course that didn't stop other employees from asking Owen for a quick peek at these beautiful creatures.

Owen pressed the red button to have the door slide up and both the men walked into the enclosure.

Now the four raptors approached their guests, greeting them with song singing noises. Each day the girls got an inch taller which meant that soon these personal visits would come to an end. Next they would interact only outside of these huge metal doors. But, that's the damn policy the park gave Owen.

"You slept good, Delta?" Barry came closer towards the most greenish raptor.

Barry had developed a quick bond with the greenest raptor of the four and suggested to name the raptor. When Owen asked why, Barry said "There's a place in northern Egypt named Nile Delta. It is gorgeously green and makes a big impact to the locals. That is what she reminds me of." Owen didn't argue with his friend and agreed with the name. Not all of the raptors were named all at once. Each one had a different personality with odd colorings than the rest. Plus, Owen didn't want to make the mistake of giving a shitty name.

"Easy, girl." Owen knelt down to the pack.

The yellowish looking raptor approached Owen with Blue following right behind her. Owen reached his hand to pet the yellow one when Blue snapped at her sister. Owen snapped his fingers within a second causing the raptors to relax before the yellow raptor pranced at her sibling.

"What the fuck was that?" Owen asked.

"I'm not sure. That's the first."

Blue hadn't attacked anyone since her that incident with the staff member.

"Hey! Hey!" Owen snapped at Blue when she circled the yellow one hissing right after. The two dinosaurs stared at each other a few seconds until Owen whistled at them. Blue was the first to react and snapped her head up at the alpha.

"I mean it, calm your shit." Owen stared at Blue and snapped his fingers at the yellow one. "What did I just say?" Owen's voice got higher.

The trio continued looking at each other until finally the yellow one walked the opposite direction. Owen sighed and looked over at Blue shaking his head as he smiled.

"You're going to cause a lot of trouble." Blue tilted her head to the side looking at Owen as he spoke.

Owen sat on the ground and Barry followed shortly after.

"Soon we're going to have to name all of them. They're starting to recognize certain words." Barry said.

"Like what words?"

"They look at you different when you say 'shit'. Blue knows her name and so does Delta. We just need to name the smallest one and the yellow one over there." Barry nodded towards the yellowish raptor that ran into the bushes.

"Good point. Our next move is to name them." Owen nodded along.

"Lock it up!" Owen yelled at the workers.

It was the end of the day and spent hours working with the raptors. Barry came and went but Owen stayed until closing time. Most people called him crazy to be inside with four wild creatures without any weapons incase they were to turn on him. But he didn't really mind. He had faith that none of the four would randomly prance on him.

"Owen" Barry held a envelope walking over to his friend.

"What's up?" Owen took one last glance at his girls before he turned towards Barry.

"This is for you."

Owen grabbed the item, opened it up and sighed as he read the letter.

 _Mr. Grady,_

 _Hey buddy, it's been a week since the hatch of the velociraptors and still haven't heard from you. No pressure but  
any update will do. Last I heard one of them nearly took out an employees hand. I can already tell that she'll come in  
handy. How tall are they? They haven't tried attacking you, right? Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. My cell number is 518-770-7180_

 _-Hoskins_

"Fuck" Owen said after he finished.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just a dumb fuck that's messing with me." Owen ripped the letter up.

"We better get going, the last ferry is leaving in under an hour."

Owen sighed. He hated that damn boat. Every damn day he had to stand in the middle of cranky ass people in a boat that took an hour to get back to his small ass apartment. It would be so much easier for him to interact with less people and be close enough to his girls that he could just walk over and check in on them whenever he wanted.

"Hey, you told me before that people lived on this island. Right?"

"Yes, but only workers do and it's very few that do..." Barry already didn't like the sound of this.

"How much do you think it would take to live here?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for taking a long time to post. I moved and currently started a new job so excuse my tardiness. Hopefully the other chapters will get much longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
